Episode 13 Extended Scenes
by Tribun
Summary: Some extended scenes for episode 13, the one where the Angel Iruel attacks. Goes a little more into detail concening the pilots.


**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Episode 13 Extended Scenes**

_I always found Episode 13 to be one of the best, especially since it was rather unusual in the way, that the pilots and EVA's were useless this time. But I thought that actually the pilots don't get enough screen time in this one. So I present here the extended scenes of episode 13, which go more into detail._

_**...NERV HQ, in front of a elevator...**_

Shinji Ikari couldn't shake off a low level bad feeling. Misato had been quite tight-lipped concerning today's test, only let out that it had to do something with a potentional auto-pilot for the EVA units. And Misato being quiet usually meant something not good. He remembered too well the sychronisation training to beat the Seventh Angel Israfel.

Looking around, he saw Rei and Asuka waiting together with him in front of the closed elevator. Rei was her usual self, meaning quiet and seemingly obvious to everything. But Shinji by now believed that her outer authism was only a mask to hide her inner self. To what end, he had no idea.

And then there was Asuka. To say that she was pissed was an understatement. She hated being kept in the dark, and that the test would take several hours hadn't helped to brighten her mood. She was now pacing, quite annoyed at this surprise test that had been dropped on them this morning.

"Mach dies, mach das, wir wollen Gehorsam... Die führen sich auf wie die kleinen Könige," she mumbled in annoyance, sure that no one would understand her.

Shinji knew better than to try and ask her what this meant. When Asuka fell back to her native language, it meant that she didn't feel like having him near her.

"Ayanami, do you know what this test will be like?" Shinji asked Rei.

"No. This procedure is new," she said, then returned to her silence.

Finally the silence ended, when the intercom was activated.

"Ah, good. You three are there." That was clearly the voice of Dr. Akagi. "The elevator will arrive soon. This test will be different from the ones you usually do. I'll explain further in the elevator."

She shut off before they could ask what this meant.

Some seconds later, the elevator opened and it looked like it's interitor had been totally altered. Instead of the usual elevator that was one big cabin, metal walls seperated it into three smaller ones. Also instead of the usual big exit door on the other end were three smaller ones.

"That's a new one," Shinji wondered, looking at the elevator. "One for everyone of us. Wonder what they plan now? Ayanami, any ideas?"

Rei at first seemed to stay quiet, but then she said, "No, pilot Ikari. I also have never seen this configuration before."

The intercom turned on again. "Children, each of you into one of them." That was all Ritsuko said.

"Ja, mein Führer..." Asuka mock saluted.

They did as told, and as soon as they were inside, the door shut, and the elevator started its descend. To their surprise, they still could hear each other. It seemed that the seperated parts were still connected via intercom.

"Ok, now I will give you the details," Dr. Akagi told them, "This will be a special harmonics test for the auto-pilot. This test has to be done without the plugsuit system or any other interference. Meaning that after you leave the elevator, you have to strip down."

"What! You want me to take my clothes off again!" Asuka obviously was less than pleased with this. It turned her already bad day to worse.

They could hear a sigh over the intercom. Either Ritsuko was annoyed with Asuka, or she also found this less than ideal, but had no choice to get results. "The next chamber is an ultra-clean room environment. Just taking a shower and changing into your plugsuit is insufficient."

Asuka wasn't impressed by the explanation in the slightest. "Why do I have to go thorough all this, for a dumb auto-pilot test?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"With the advance of time, comes the need for Eva technology, to advance as well. To do so, we need a constant influx of new data."

Finally the elevator arrived, and the doors opened, only leading to another small room (which looked more like a coffin) with a storage box in the floor.

"Now get undressed. You won't get anywhere with sulking," Ritsuko added.

"Yes ma'am," Rei acknowledged.

"Great..." Asuka and Shinji both moaned. This really made their day.

Walking out of the elevator, the doors closed behind them. The intercom again turned on, but it was a different voice this time. "All right, until you arrive in the ultra-clean room, Ill coach you through this." That was Maya Ibuki, Ritsuko's second. "Now please take off the plug suits and connectors, and put them into the box. You can get them from here when we are done. Please say when you are done, since we do respect you privacy, so there are no cameras, only motion sensors."

Shinji let out a breath of relief. Dr. Akagi reminded him of the gymnastics teacher in his old school, who had as much compassion as a bulldozer. Lt. Ibuki at least seemed to understand the pressure on the children and tried be nice to them during the hardships.

Still, he felt quite exposed while stripping down. At least the air was warm, so he didn't feel cold. He could hear Asuka swearing in German. He did understand some of it, he heared it often enough, and it proved to be quite colorful and sometimes anatomically impossible. She used the connectors to hold her hair in place and now she complained that in was in a disharry.

Finally all three of them were naked. "Ok, I'm done." Shinji said.

"Also. I hope this is worth it," Asuka said.

"Ready," Rei simply said.

"Good. Behind the next door is the decontamination facility. Think of it as an extra strong and thorough shower with some other things mixed in," Maya explained.

"Eh... This sounds intimidating. Is it really safe?" Shinji asked her.

"Don't worry. At worst it will be a little unpleasant, but it won't hurt." The door opened, revealing a room almost similar to the current one, only that there were things built into the walls and it had a drain on the floor. "Please walk into it, and I will explain further."

Maya waited until the doors had closed behind them, before she explained further. "The cleaning will go through 9 stages. Keep your eyes and mouth closed. I will warn you each time before the next stage starts. Are you ready?"

All of them said yes. Rei monotone, Asuka and Shinji defeated.

"Prepare for stage one!"

Eyes and mouth closed shut, they waited for what would come. Suddenly they were blasted from all directions with scalding hot, ultra-pure water mixed with disinfectant. And blasted really meant at high velocity. Thankfully it was a fine spray, so it really didn't hurt, only the temperature was uncomfortable. After thirty seconds, the spray suddenly shut off.

"Prepare for stage two!"

Seconds later they were hit with blasts of hot air, drying them off. After another thirty seconds, it shut off.

"Prepare for stage three!"

The basting with the scalding hot water was repeated, again for the same amount of time.

"Prepare for stage four!"

Asuka yelped, when she was suddenly hit with freezing cold water instead of hot one from all directions. "Scheiße!" she yelled, before closing her mouth, the desinfectant tasting awful.

And when the blasting went on, she started to clatter with her teeth, so cold she felt. Shinji didn't fare much better, and even Rei felt somewhat uncomfortable. Finally, the cold spray stopped.

"Prepare for stage five!"

This time it was something different they were blasted with. It was a liquid that really, really itched on the skin. Obviously some kind of desinfectant, albeit a really strong one. Shinji thanked all gods, when that stage ended.

"Prepare for stage six!"

They were again blasted with hot air, but it didn't make the itching go away, as if this stuff was glued on their skin. It was by now really uncomfortable.

"The next stage is a special U.V.-radiation. No, it won't cause cancer, but keep your eyes closed if you don't want to go blind. The desinfactant is on your skin for this stage. So, prepare for stage seven!"

At once they were bombared with ultra-strong U.V.-radiation, which literally killed every microbe on their body in combination with the desinfectant. The radiation actually lasted a full minute.

"Prepare for stage eight!"

Again they were blasted with scalding hot water. But this time it was a relief, since it washed away the desinfectant.

"Prepare for the final stage!"

Blasted with hot air, they were dried.

"You have done well. Zero contamination. Go through this room to the ultra-clean room," Maya said to them, and the doors led to another room. Only this one had no seperating walls, only smoked glass screens to cover everying between knees and shoulders.

Shinji felt uncomfortable. To be naked together with a naked Rei and Asuka... He saw the look Asuka gave him. A good warning not to dare anything, or he would get bruises.

"Oh, verdammt nochmal! My hair is totally out of shapoe now..." Asuka then complained, feeling through her hair. "I really hope this is worth it."

The doors opened, revealing a long, white room. Thankfully the dry air was warm so that their nudity wasn't uncomfortable... only embarrassing.

"Alright I'm here, just the way you wanted, butt naked and run through the wash cycle countless times," Asuka said, not happy with what she had just went through, and the fact that there was a naked BOY just beside her.

The intercom activated, this time it was again Ritsuko. "Very good and I want all three of you, to stay that way as you walk through the room and board the entry plug."

**"What!"** cried Asuka. This was now really too much for her, because she DID notice a camera on the other end of the room, watching them.

Shinji only managed a "Huh?". Asuka had no idea that the smoked glass still gave him a good outline of her bouncing breasts. He needed all his concentration to control a certain body part.

"Don't worry, the video recorders have been shut off. We do respect your privacy." If Dr. Akagi had planned make it sound like she cared, she totally failed. Being gentle with words wasn't really one of her strengths.

"Oh, sure you do and that's not the point. This is a personal thing," she complained, crossing her arms.

"The purpose of this experiment, is to monitor the harmonics directly from your bodies, without the interference of your plug suits," Ritsuko explained calmly, not angered by this outburst.

Misato seemed a different thing. She sounded quite stressed when she interrupted Ritsuko. "Asuka, this is an order."

Asuka knew, it was useless to debate now. "Alright! But I don't want anybody peeking, Ok?"

The light on the camera changed to red, signing that it was turned off. At the same time, the glass doors in front of them opened.

"Eh...ok. Maybe I turn around, and you two go first. Rei, you call me when you two are entering you test plugs, all right?" Shinji asked carefully, not wanting to risk the German's wrath.

"At least you still have a brain, baka," Asuka returned. She was relieved that at least baka-Sinji didn't dare to try and look at her while she was naked.

"Understood," Rei simply answered.

Turning around, Shinji stared at the closed door, hoping that the girls would hurry. He didn't see Asuka risking a quick look to see his ass in its full glory, before walking to her test plug. Rei did notice, but didn't care. Finally she arrived at her door too.

"Come, pilot Ikari," she simply said, before leaving.

_Thank the Lord for giving me this idea, _Shinji thought relieved, before walking to his own test plug.

_**...Pribnow box control room...**_

"You know, I actually can understand Asuka a little this time. This must be quite embarrassing, and as much as I love to tease them, I don't really want to recieve the fall-out after we are done," Misato commented to Ritsuko, while the children secured themselves in the test plugs.

"Had you told them before, we would have risked them avoiding to come even near the geofront," Akagi replied, not taking her eyes off the displays.

"Easy for you to say. You don't live with them," Misato complained. That she had been ordered to keep it secret hadn't sat well with her, and it would be her who would feel the children's wrath after this.

While Asuka would obviously try to rob her the last nerve, Shinji would be more subtle. The boy who almost never got angry had his own ways to show his displeasure, while never losing his defensive attitude. Things like 'accidently' forgotten laundry, cold meals or a unplugged alarm clock came to her mind.

"...I hope you never know how I manage to detach myself so much from everyone..." Ritsuko whispered to herself.

_**-Episode passes normal, cut to Misato and Ritsuko talking-**_

Hearing Ritsuko explain about the MAGI had been quite interesting, but there was still something at the back of her mind. Something she had vowed to remember. Finally it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"DAMN! I TOTALLY FORGOT THE CHILDREN!"

Ritsuko watched Misato running out of the room, unable to surpress a small chuckle. "I bet Asuka will roast you over a small flame for this over the next days..."

_**...lake, only minutes later...**_

Misato really hoped that the children wouldn't be _too _angry at her for letting them wait for so long. By now the LCL had cooled down and it must be quite uncomfortable being totally naked in the plugs. Having aquired their plug suits, she was on a boat driving to the swimming test plugs.

Trying to be on the safe side, she opened the hatch to Shinji's plug first, since he was always the calmest of them. "Shinji, are you all right?" she asked carefully into the dimly lit interitor.

"Misato?... C-cold... B-but can't get out of here," came the hesitant reply, followed by the clattering of his teeth.

"Here, put it on," she said, throwing his plug suit inside. She felt that this was not the time for teasing. The children felt miserable and didn't need someone to make fun of them.

Shinji emerged a minute later, still soaked in cold LCL. At least his modesty was secured. Sitting down in the boat, he accepted a blanket from one of the men. "C-care to tell what happened?"

"It was a angel. Damn bastard tricked us and acted like a computer virus... As for you waiting... I will make up for that. Promised."

Rei was next. She didn't say much and Misato had to convince her to put on the suit first, before climbing out of the hatch. Asuka was last, and Misato dreaded the moment.

"Asuka?" she asked into the open hatch.

"DAMN! MISATO! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TO LET US ROT HERE IN COLD LCL? WHERE WERE YOU? DID YOU GOT DRUNK?" came the reply, so loud that Misto felt like her eardrums yould burst.

"We had a crisis, and calm down, young lady, or you won't get your plug suit," Misato warned her, not liking this tone in the slightest.

"No! Gimme, gimme, gimme! Please!" Asuka begged, her mood taking a sharp turn when she saw he chance to get out disappearing.

As much as she wanted to let Asuka sit a little longer in the cold LCL, she wasn't that heartless. Throwing the suit through the hatch, she waited until she saw the red-head climbing out. Despite her earlier outburst, she looked not much better than Shinji.

"**-archow!-** Ohh... I think I caught a cold. I just want to get home...to bed." she said now very quiet and tired, wrapping the blanket around herself to warm up herself. She looked somewhat pale and fragile at the moment.

Misato felt, as soon as Asuka was better, she would show her anger about what had happened today. Looking to Shinji, she saw him sneezing and shivering, too. Obviously both of them got quite a cold by sitting naked in the cold LCL and would stay sick in bed by tomorrow. Only Rei didn't seem to be affected.

_I will make it up to you two, promised... _Misato felt guilty because it was her fault that these two would be sick. If not for her forgetting them, they would have gotten out in time.

Yes, she would make up for it.

_**-Closing Titles-**_


End file.
